The things we do for love
by zutara4evr
Summary: One-Shot. Please R&R-On the honeymoon of our fave ATLA couple, two people plan on ruining it, only so that they can be loved as well. Zutara;Taang,


**AN: I wrote this story a while ago, and decided to upload it. This was my first ever Zutara fanfic so please don't flame it. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE[=**

**_DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS IN PROPERTY OF ZUTARA4EVR AND NOBODY ELSE! I OWN THIS STORY, BUT NOT ATLA OR THE CHARACTERS, BUT THE PLOT IS MINE! DO NOT STEAL!_  
**

As the sun silently climbed into the morning sky, the new Fire Lady stood up and stretched. She quietly sat back down; careful not to wake her sleeping husband. She looked around the honeymoon suit, and glanced at the picture of her wedding. "What a day" she thought. She was so lost in her memories; she didn't even realize her husband had awakened.

"Good morning, Fire lady, Katara" Zuko said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "Good morning, your highness" she said as she kissed his hand. He leaped off the bed, but then gracefully turned around to whisper in Katara's ear:

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're married!"

Katara laughed and shook her head.

"I love you." He leaned in again, this time to introduce his lips to hers.

"I love you more than you will ever know" And with that, he walked out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, Zuko returned to the room, searching for his wife.

"Katara, where are you? Katara?" suddenly he heard a faint voice from the bedroom window. He peered out of the screen and saw his bride lying in the sand two stories below.

"I'm down here!" she called again. Filled with relief, Zuko exhaled and laid his head on the window seal.

"Come join me?" She asked. Zuko thought of the breakfast he had made and then thought of a way to please his wife.

"A breakfast picnic!" he said, and fled downstairs.

As Zuko walked out onto the beach Katara asked:

"What's that?"

"The breakfast I made. I thought we could have a picnic."

"Well that was nice" Katara said as she peeped in to the basket. Zuko pulled out two glasses and filled them with orange juice.

"Long live the Fire Lord and Lady" cheered Zuko as he held his glass high. Just as the tips of the glasses met, two blades came soaring through the blue, destroying both Katara and Zuko's glass. It was an ambush.

Before Katara could even lift a finger to bend, she was tied up. She looked to her left and saw her husband rip flames from his feet and blew fire from his palms. The masked person fell, and her attacker retreated. Zuko tied the masked person up and threw them in the corner. After he untied Katara, they walked over to reveal the person under the mask. Katara grabbed the mask, and yanked upwards. Both Zuko and Katara were astonished to see the face of the attacker.

"Mai" they said in unison.

"I don't understand, Mai. Why would you do this?" said Zuko.

"Like it isn't obvious yet? I WANTED YOU ZUKO! I DESERVED YOU! YOU COULD'VE HAD ME, BUT YOU CHOSE A SOUTHERN PEASANT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT!"

"She's right, Zuko. I'm just a southern peasant, and you're royalty…I don't think I deserve you."

"KATARA, THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"You see, Zuko? Even she agrees with me! You shouldn't have married her! I don't even know what you see in her! I mean, she's a peasant for crying out loud!"

"MAI, SHUTUP! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! BUT NEVERMND THAT! You couldn't have ambushed us on your own. Who helped you?"

"All of the other people in masks. DUH!"

"No. you couldn't have thought of this on your own! WHO HELPED YOU?"

Mai didn't answer.

"FORGET IT! I'LL FIND OUT ON MY OWN!"

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"You'll bunk in the underground quarters. I'll contact the Earth King and Queen in the morning and have a punishment thought of for trying to assassin the Fire Lord and Lady. You'll probably be sentenced to death."

"You can't do that! I wasn't trying to assassin you or your stupid peasant wife! I was just trying to kidnap your stupid peasant wife so you could make me your bride."

"You're crazy!"

That evening in bed, Zuko couldn't help but think that someone else was apart of Mai's attack. He knew that Mai was capable of ambushing them alone, but someone had helped her plan it. Zuko's sleep was disturbed by these thoughts.

When morning came, Zuko sent a messenger hawk to the Earth Queen and King as he said he would.

"We should expect a reply by noon" he told Mai.

"So what am I to do until then? Stay here, and linger in my chains?"

"Exactly that." Just then, Zuko heard a knock on the door.

"Wait here, Mai" he said as he walked to the door.

"I'm in chains, dummy! Do I have a choice?" Zuko ignored Mai's smart remark, and kept walking. When he opened the door, Zuko's eyes widened.

"Ty lee…what are you doing here?"

Ty lee's eyes were watery, followed by tear-stained cheeks.

"Zuko! You're in grave danger! Mai and I got into this huge argument, and….I said some terrible things. She got really mad and she's coming after you! You must flee now! She and the avatar are planning to ambush you! But when the ambush occurs, Aang will not show up. Aang is planning to blow up your uncles' house, although he must do so at the time where he is in his home. Zuko you must flee before the ambush occurs and save your uncle! I must leave now I cannot be here when the ambush starts, they will kill me."

"Ty lee! The ambush already happened! Mai is tied up but I didn't know about my uncle! Please stay here with Katara while I-"

"No, Zuko. I'm coming with you" Katara retorted from the other room.

"Katara, it's too dangerous! I will not let you get hurt! I would never forgive myself."

"Zuko, I'm Aang's teacher you forget! I know all of his moves and tricks! He won't get pass me. I'll be fine."

"Well, I'm his teacher too!" Katara gave a glowering death stare, and Zuko gave in.

"Fine. Ty lee, I need you to stay here and make sure Mai doesn't escape. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, Zuko."

"Thank you. Let's go Katara".

Zuko and Katara hopped on the ship to set a course for uncles' house. The current was 10 times faster than usual thanks to Katara. Finally, they made it to the Earth Kingdom. Zuko gave his Uncle's whereabouts more thought.

"Uncle should be at work at the Jasmine Dragon at this time of day," Zuko said as he noticed the Sun's location in the blue sky. They began into a sprint towards the popular tea shop.

Uncles' tea shop was deserted.

"No one's here," Katara mumbled.

"Oh, Agni! He must've taken the day off! C'mon. We have to get to Uncle's house!" Zuko exclaimed, pulling at his bride's arm. They began running again; sweat rolling down the nose of the Fire Lord with thoughts of a giant explosion, and his uncle's body, burning in the remains of his tidy, earth kingdom home. As the two ran as quick as they could, Uncle's house became visible in the near distance. As they neared the home, Uncle was seen outside in his garden, humming a familiar tune to the beautiful lilies he was showering in water.

"UNCLE!" Zuko called out to him, still running. The retired general looked up at his name, and frowned to see the Fire Lord and Lady on such a panic.

"My dear nephew and niece-in-law…what is the cause of such actions?" asked Iroh, worried.

"Uncle, we have to-"

"AHHHHH!" a piercing scream rendered Zuko silent, as the scream belonged to his wife. He turned to see her glaring at the sky in fear, and anguish; a water whip snaking up her skin, and about to leap into the air. He looked into the air to see what she saw, and glared as well. There he saw Avatar Aang, gliding on his staff, carrying something long and rectangular that was about to plummet onto Uncle's home.

"AANG, STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"Katara yelled to him, trying to hold back the urge not slap in the face with her whip.

"FIGHTING FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU KATARA, AND MAI LOVES ZUKO! YOU AND HIM **WILL NOT **BE TOGETHER!"

"Aang, please! I'm begging you! I don't want to have to use this on you, but I won't hesitate if you make the wrong choice!" Katara added, fiercely. Aang landed a few feet away from Katara.

"I'm sorry, Katara, but you should've made the right choice, and chose me."

"WAIT!" Zuko piped in. "I thought the avatar was supposed to help people! And what does killing my Uncle have to do with this?"

"If we kill your Uncle, you'll see what a threat we pose, and you'll stay away from Katara under our demands."

"Leave my uncle and wife alone! Just kill me, instead!"

"No!" Katara yelped. A wicked grin spread across the bald monk's head.

"SO BE IT!" Aang yelled. With a few aggressive movements, chains made of earth pinned Zuko on his back. There he lay; sadly awaiting the fate the Avatar promised him. Aang took a chunk of a boulder, and used water from Iroh's watering can to cover it in frozen spikes, letting in hover in his hand.

"This," he looked from the water spiked boulder, then to Zuko, "is going to cave your face in."

"Aang, if you do this, this means you won't be the avatar anymore. Well, not at heart. Avatars are supposed to help balance this world, not cause violence and mayhem themselves! You're becoming a murderer…remember what the monks taught you? All life is sacred." Those last four words sank into the boy's mind.

"What am I doing?" Aang mumbled. Zuko's chains crumbled back into the earth, and frozen covering had melted. Tears were gushing from the young avatar's eyes.

"I attempted murder…twice! What kind of avatar am I?"

"A confused one," said Uncle, "You love Lady Katara so much, that when she rejected you, pain and anguish got the best of you. However, you tried to move on, and married someone who loves you very much, am I correct? Go home to her, and remember why you love the Earth Queen. Remember the reason you married Queen Toph." Aang bowed, and asked for a thousand apologies. From there, Zuko and Katara bid their uncle farewell; heading back to their honeymoon island. When they arrived, they found Ty Lee, sitting on the couch eating a papaya.

"Welcome back!" Ty Lee greeted them with a smile.

"Is Mai still tied up?" Zuko asked.

"Yea, she keeps moaning, though."

"Good. Thanks, Ty Lee."

"No problem…umm…do you mind if I stay here tonight? I know it's your honeymoon, and I wouldn't ask if I wasn't so desperate, but the ship I came her on his low on fuel, and doesn't have any bed chambers, and night's almost here, and-" Zuko raised a hand to cut his friend off.

"Of course. You can bunk in the guest chambers; that's down that hall, up the left stairway, third door on the right. We'll see you in the morning." Ty Lee thanked him, and embraced her two friends as she scurried off to her chamber. Katara and Zuko began walking up the right stairway; towards their own chamber. Halfway up, Zuko stopped walking and turned to Katara.

"Go ahead to the room, my love. Mai has to eat." Katara nodded, and continued up the stairs.

-OOO-

Down in the underground quarters, Zuko found Mai leaning against the wall, gazing at the small glint of moonlight from crack in the east wall.

"I know it was you and Aang."

She didn't respond.

"I know you planned to keep me busy, while Aang bombed my Uncle's house!" A small smile pried around her lips.

"So, Avatar finished the job, did he?"

"No. He was stopped, and controlled."

"WHAT?"

"By the way, Earth Queen Toph and I have come to our conclusion on what should be done with you. Queen Toph sentenced you to a mental institution, and I personally you'd be housed in the same cell as my sister. After you betray her at the boiling rock, I'm sure she'd be ecstatic to see you, even though I am still grateful that you saved me back there. So I show mercy. You could've been sentenced to death."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS ME! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! I HAVE RIGHTS! WHAT ABOUT WHAT WE HAD ZUKO? DID THAT KISS UNDER THE SUNSET WHEN YOU WERE THE FIRE PRINCE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" Zuko tuned Mai out, and slammed the chamber door. From the outside, he could hear her frustrated moans. When he reached the bedchambers, he found his Fire Lady, reading a book in their large bed. He snatched the book, from her hands, and pressed his lips to hers.

"What…are…you…doing?" Katara asked through kisses.

"It's our honeymoon, let's act like it."

And their lips met again…

THE END[=

**AN: Please remember that this was an old story I wrote about a year ago, and I found it on my computer and decide to upload it. I was still young, and I still am, but please don't totally flame my writing! Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as comments. Please tell me what you think in a nice review!**


End file.
